Tear You Apart
by treee
Summary: Obsession- the domination of one's thoughts or feelings by a persistent idea, image, or desire.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I know I should be working on _Passion Fruit,_ but this just called to me! And I didn't want to leave my beloved reviewers without something to read during my absence. I promise to have updates for _Passion Fruit_ upon my return to Florida and the internet. _

_Anyways, this story is written for my dear, dear, friend Amber who has never failed to be exactly that to me. She has been giving me encouraging words of adoration and following me every step of the way in my fictions. This whole fiction is dedicated to her, but this chapter itself is dedicated my brother, Ian. He has never failed to praise my work and talent, even if he is only subjected to parts of each. Part of the reason I wrote this was to forget about his leaving to Afghanistan. It worked, mostly, but now I'm becoming a sappy mess so I'll move on._

_This fiction was inspired by the so__ng _Tear You Apart_ by _She Wants Revenge_. Not knowing the song will not affect any understanding of this fiction._

_Disclaimer: Smeyer owns Characters. She Wants Revenge owns song in Title.  
_

* * *

The orange glow from the street lights flickered randomly as I passed. I pulled my jacket tighter to me from the biting cold that assaulted all who dared to walk at the nightly hour. My cheeks burned, and my lips were chapped as puffs of breath appeared in front of me. My hands delved into the pocket of my jacket seeking out warmth. I quickened my pace as I entered a neighborhood close to my own, my hand tightening around the object hidden within the depths of the pocket. I looked around at the chaos that erupted into my senses. Car alarms screamed while hoodlums used crowbars on their objecting locks. Police sirens grew louder, people running from their positions and others unconscious or unable to move from injuries.

I blocked out the clamor around me and focused on any impending dooms that might come my way. Halfway through my descent I felt the weight of someone's eyes on my back. I brushed it off as someone finding me as an easy target and walked on, hiding my uneasy feeling. I still felt it even as I left the worst part of the neighborhood. I slowly pulled my hand from its less than warm confines, letting the silver of my blade glint in the light of the street lamp. I gripped the handle harshly, feeling my dry skin crack. After a few moments I still felt the presence on my back and moved my other hand to finger the hard object against my hip. I was about to pull out the gun when the feeling of being watched disappeared completely.

I pocketed both hands and the knife, resuming my walk home as if nothing happened. These were daily occurrences in the lives of those who lived in the slums of the big cities. I finally reached my destination: a large apartment complex. It was very middle class, but better than what you could be living in not one hundred yards away. Each apartment was decent sized but not the most extravagant. The stuffy inhabitants of the apartments thought themselves better and just turned their noses up to the calamity that happened just outside their doors.

I walked into the building and was greeted by the welcoming warmth and woman at the front desk. She smiled and gave a saucy wink as I passed. I smiled and winked back at her, making her giggle like a teenage girl. I walked to the elevators and rode up to my floor and made my way down the hallway to my door. I unlocked it with my key, a little loudly to enlighten any occupants that I was there. I walked directly into my living room and was met by the sounds of grunting and heavy breathing. Something was thrown in my direction from the couch and landed on my foot. I looked to the floor and saw a thin, lacy cloth over my shoe. I kicked my foot, sending the innocent garment flying.

"Hello, mother." I called over my shoulder as I walked to the kitchen to find myself some nourishment. I received a breathy sigh in response. I made my way to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and leftover cold pizza. I leaned against the counter, blocking out the sounds of my mother and her latest beau, while I quickly inhaled the pizza. I threw the hard crust out when I was finished and walked to my room, passing the now moving couch. I closed the door a bit hard and walked over to my desk. My room was dimly lit by the street lights from outside and the pale light of th moon. My eyes adjusted so I could see what I was doing. I opened one of the drawers, taking out a box and opening that as well. I removed the knife from my jacket and placed it in the box, covering it once more and putting it back in the desk drawer. I took the gun from its place on my hip and stared at it for a time. I'd had it ever since we moved here when was thirteen. Mother had said my father owned it and she thought it should belong to me. You'd think she would think twice before handing a gun to a possibly trigger happy teen, but the thought of it being my father's gave me extra caution. I'd only used it a handful of times, usually for the safety of my mother. Some men got a bit too rough with her and needed a reminder of why they were there.

Her job usually required sexual favors of her, and no matter how many times she claimed to despise her occupation, I knew she was undeniably happy. Casual sex was what landed us in this position in the first place. My father and mother were happy, that was until he caught my mother indulging herself with his young assistant. We were tossed away without a backward glance, and when the divorce hearing rolled around, my father wanted nothing to do with either of us. My mother was devastated and I knew I had to fix that.

My father was now some high-class Governor or Senator or some shit like that. He was married to a plastic stepford wife with two model-esque children in his mansion in the town I used to call home. He lived on like his past was nothing. Like his previous marriage was nothing, along with the love he once shared with my mother. Like his own child was nothing. I vowed to not let it affect me like it could; like it did my mother. She could not bear to look at the news when his face appeared. I would find my arms full of a crying mess of blond hair, shuddering and shaking for hours.

I felt contempt and violence to my father, but I stilled held the childhood feelings of joy and love. I put the safety of the gun and slipped it into the drawer, closing it with a final thud. I took my jacket off and threw it over my chair I kicked off my shoes and my socks followed, landing in the pile of dirty clothes. I picked up my iPod and placed the ear buds in before turning it on to a playlist that could drown out the noise from the living room. I walked over to my window and sat on the wide window sill, bending my knees to bring my feet up. I ran a hand through my hair and looked out the window with a deep sigh. My head leaned heavily against the wall as exhaustion finally set in. I closed my eyes and let the soft music thrumming in my ears lull me to sleep.

I was dozing off into the land of dreams where golden eyes watched me sleep with a hunger that was unnerving as well as oddly comforting. I was about to fall into the arms of whom the eyes belonged to when a shriek penetrated through my music and into my mind. My eyes snapped open and I ripped the head phones from my ears. I ran to my desk and roughly opened it, grabbing the gun and rushing into the living room. I looked into the face of my frightened mother who was being chocked by a large fat hand. Both figures were stark naked and thrashing against each other. The man was roughly thrusting into my mother against the wall while she gasped for breath. I flipped the safety off and cocked the gun, pointing at the mans back, gaining his attention. He turned and faced me with excitement and lust visible in his eyes. Another one who thought it was arousing to toy with someone's life during sex. He let go of my mother and she crumpled to the floor. Fear flashed in his eyes, along with the slowly rising anger.

"What do you think you're doing, kid? Put the gun down before someone gets hurt." He said with a bite to his voice.

"You should've thought of that before you started rough handlin' my mom." I told him, my voice filled with ice. He just smiled back and told me her life was in no danger. I gave him my own smile, though I could bet it was sickeningly cruel looking, and said, "too bad the same can't be said for you." He blanched and ran for his clothes. My hand holding the gun followed his every move. He ran out the door barely clothed, hobbling as he pulled up his pants. I walked to the door when I heard the ding of the elevator and slammed it shut. I dropped my arm and flicked the safety on. I placed the heavy object on the kitchen counter and made my way to the living room. I found my mom, kneeling on the floor in a thin robe, sobbing into her hands. I went over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry, hun. I'm so sorry, Jasper," she sobbed over and over into my shoulder. I made shushing noises, trying to calm her. Her tears eventually stopped and she became lax in my arms. I sighed, picking her up with some struggle; she was small, but not horridly so. I carried her to her room and placed her under her sheets for sleep. "I love you, Jasper dear." She whispered before she fell into a deep sleep. I kissed her cheek, "I love you, too," and walked out.

I walked to the kitchen, grabbed another bottle of water, and downed half its contents. I looked over to the metal object that sat on the counter, mocking me. I slowly picked it up, and felt the heavy weight return, not only to my hand, but to my shoulders, reminding me that my father left me to take care of my mother on my own.

Once back in my room, I placed the gun in its respected home and returned to my window to pick up the fallen iPod. I tried to find peace by looking out the window at the full moon. And as that peace was just in reach of my hand, it was ripped from me as the overwhelming feeling of being watched came back with a vengeance. I lifted my window and climbed out onto the fire escape and into the cold, my eyes darting abound to find anything out of place. I bare feet begged for protection when I walked over to the railing and looked down below, finding nothing out of the ordinary, but still feeling as though I was being watched. I looked above and saw something flash on the roof. I ran to the ladder and started to climb, thanking my father for my long legs and arms. I jumped onto the roof and searched the area.

I stopped when I heard what sounded like a chuckle. I couldn't tell where it came from, it echoed all around me from every shadow. My blood was rushing and my head was pounding from the adrenalin running through my body. I started backing away to the ladder when something in the shadows not a few feet from me caught my eye. My blood went cold, having nothing to do with the frigid air, as I stood frozen to the spot I was in. I could see nothing but two piercing yellow orbs and a set of glistening white dagger-like teeth. The eyes gleamed with the excitement a wild animal would hold when it found its prey. I immediately realized that I had no means of protection. In my rush to find out who had been following me, I forgot to grab my blade or gun. The mouth was set to a grin that was all feral, the teeth threatening.

The eyes closed, as did the mouth. The trance I was in had been lifted, and yet, I dared not move. I could barely make out the shape of a body: tall and muscular, the body of a man. I saw the head move, as if he was cracking his neck. The yellow eyes opened and were on me once more while the cheshire grin returned. My breath caught in my throat, my ears were assaulted by the rushing of my blood and beating of my heart, and my vision became slightly blurred by my fear. This only seemed to excite the being in front of me further. His grin stretched to a sickening size and a tongue darted out to caress the pointed features. My eyes widened as my legs started to move, but not in the direction that I begged them to. I was walked towards the frightening being. I was inches from the person and could see him no better than when I was feet away. His eyes pierced into my own sending chills down my spine. The grin left and the mouth disappeared from my vision.

A hand came up to my face, colder than the air around me. It was soft, yet hard and powerful all the same. It slowly slid to the back of my neck, raising goose bumps in its wake. The hand forcefully pulled me to the owner, and I was flush against a hard body. I could smell the man and took in his intoxicating scent that thrilled and alarmed me all at once. I could feel my body start to tremble either from the cold air, the cold body pressed to my own, or the person said body belonged to, whoever the person was.

"Jasper." My name was breathed huskily in my ear. The voice was deep and sensual and spoke many thing at once. It was also my downfall as I blacked out not soon after.

***

"Jasper. Jasper, dear. Jasper?" I head my mother's voice calling out to me. My eyes fluttered open to an onslaught of bright light. I flinched away, my head aching already. "Jasper, did you fall asleep on your window sill? You've got to be sore. Come on, get a shower, and I'll start breakfast." My mother's voice rambled on in her sternly worried tone. She was right, though. I was sore. My entire body was stiff and numb. I slowly got up, cringing in the process, and worked my kinks out. I heard a thump to the floor and looked down at my iPod. I must have fallen asleep with it in last night. I picked the device up and turned it off before walking to the shower. I shed the clothes that I'd been wearing since yesterday and stepped into the almost scalding water. I let the heat cascade over me for a few minutes, loosening my muscles and soon washed the grime off.

Stepping from the shower, I quickly grabbed a towel and dried off the excess water so as to not let the chill get too harsh. I wrapped it around my waist and entered my room to find a change of clothes. At my dresser I pulled out a pair of boxers and dropped the towel to slip them on. As I was reaching for a pair of jeans, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. Shock hit me with full force as the activities from last night rushed into my mind just about knocking me off my feet. The yellow eyes, the feral grin, the cold skin. My hand unconsciously reached up to my cheek where the being last night had touched. I couldn't remember anything after that thick voice had said my name. How did I end up on my window sill? How was my iPod still in my ears? I remember throwing it to the ground when my mother was attacked by that man. Unless, that was a dream. Then everything that happened was a dream. But... I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I grit out through my teeth. I was so frustrated when this shouldn't have mattered.

"I better not hear you foul mouthing in there, Jasper. Now get in here. Breakfast is ready." Trust my mother to have bionic hearing at the wrong moment. I quickly pulled on my jeans and a white tee shirt, heeding the warning hidden in her voice. I tried to shrug off edgy feeling and joined my mother in the kitchen. The delicious aromas and racket of my mother's cooking wafted into my senses: the spicy scent of sausages and bacon coupling with the sound of the meats sizzling in the pan, melted butter that would be drizzled atop steaming grits, the hissing of fried eggs and the strong peppery balm of onions and peppers in the hash browns. I closed my eyes and breathed in each scent deeply, scenes from my childhood back in Texas claiming me. I opened my eyes and was greeted by mother's warm smile. I gave her a lazy one in reply and sat down at the table. She hefted a great quantity onto my plate which I gladly tucked in to. I moaned; the food was more delectable than it smelled. She sat down with her own slightly smaller foods and ate, though, more slowly than my self. Halfway through the meal I looked up at her, a question at the front of my mind and begging to be asked.

"Mom, what happened to the man from last night?" She stopped mid bite, swallowed the food that was currently in her mouth, then cleared her throat. I hated to ask, she was never comfortable to acknowledge what it was she did, even if I was well aware. But I had to know. I had to know if last night was a dream or not.

"He left early this morning, dear. Why do you ask?" Her gaze never lifted to mine. She was embarrassed, and I couldn't blame her.

"I was just wondering. I had an odd* dream is all." She nodded lightly and returned to her meal. When we were both finished she cleared off the table and made to clean up the rest of the kitchen. I told her thanks, entering back into my room. I heard the tell tale vibration of my cell phone going off and searched for the device. I found it in the pocket of my previous days pants. I opened it to look at the screen and saw many missed calls and text messages. They were all from my two friends: Emmett and Alice. Sighing, I sifted through them all. They were mostly the same message, 'where are you?' 'What happened?' 'Are you alive?' I laughed at their concern but nonetheless, messaging both of them back reassuring that, yes, I am still alive. I could sense the relief through the words they sent back, urgently demanding that I meet them up and explain myself. Of course I agreed, but there was not much to tell, considering everything that I thought had happened turned out to be a dream.

I slipped into some socks and a warm pair of shoes and grabbed my jacket from the desk chair. I stopped and considered bringing one of my means of protection. Emmett and Alice would no doubt have something along with them, so I decided on just my blade. I grabbed it from its box and slipped it into a sheath, then on my hip. On my way out I informed my mother of my leaving and told her I would be back later that evening, kissed her head, and walked out the door and into the dark, frigid morning.

I was met with no problems while I reached my destination. It was our usual meeting place: a park just outside of the slums. I could see the large brute of my friend, Emmett, and the much smaller form of Alice, sitting under a large tree. Alice bounced over to me when I came into her vision and I enveloped her in a hug.

"Jasper! What happened last night? You didn't return my calls, or my messages! I thought you might have met trouble on your way home!" I chuckled and pet her small head. She scowled back at me.

"No worries. I just fell asleep early. I was more exhausted than I thought." She gave me a slight disbelieving look but tossed her insecurities away.

"Sure you weren't just tappin' some tramp, Jazz?" Emmett laughed and Alice just smacked him in the arm. "You know I'm kiddin', Al! Unless, Jazz really was tappin' some tramp." He wiggled his eye brows in a jokingly raunchy fashion**. They both looked at me and I just shook my head in complete disbelief, flopping down under the tree. They both sat down on either side of me and we flowed into an easy conversation filled with crude language, exuberant laughter, excited nonsense, and mocking of the rich fucks***.

***

As twilight came around, we parted ways to head for home. Alice left me with a tight hug, Emmett with a casual wave. I walked back through the slums, passing the chaos around me. I walked by a definite hooker and a shady looking fella. I over heard part of their conversation and wished I hadn't: "I want you to put it on my finger nail, then rub it between my toes****," the hooker looked appalled. I couldn't contain the disgusted look from my face. The lights flickered, the biting cold caused me to wrap my jacket tighter around me. I felt the overwhelming sense of deja vu slowly creeping up on me. I quickened my pace, trying to make it home as fast as I could without running and making myself look a fool.

I exited the slums and let a breath go I wasn't aware I held. I leaned up against a brick wall, closing my eyes to relax a minute before continuing on. It was the worst decision I could have possibly made. The weight of someone's eyes on me returned, making me nauseous. A violent shiver took over my body. I lifted my head and opened my eyes to see the being from my "dreams" the other night directly in front of me, his face still covered by shadows. This time when I met the yellow orbs I was less terrified.

"So you weren't a dream." I was surprised when my voice didn't quake. It was oddly steady. The being smiled.

"Of course not, Jasper. But I can be if you wish it. That is what you've been to me these past weeks." His voice was still the sensual octave I remembered it as. He stalked closer to me, his predatory gaze boring into my soul. I pushed myself off of the wall to stand at my full height. I pulled the blade from its sheath on my hip and gripped it in my hand. The man's chuckle was a sultry sound, vibrating through my body. "That wont work on me, Jasper." He was directly in front of me in an instant. My hand snapped up to press the blade to his neck. I press with force to break the skin as a threat. My blade was met with defeat. It bended like it was mere plastic. I dropped the metal to the floor, hearing it clank to the cement. "I told you so." His body pressed mine into the wall I was previously leaning on. I looked at him with what I hoped was a fierce scowl. I felt a pressure on my hips and passed it off as his hands gripping me.

"What do you want with me?" I bit out. His face was gone from my vision, now pressed firmly to my neck. He breathed in deeply. Exhaling, he replied.

"You, Jasper. And I'll have you." He nipped the flesh none too gently. A mark was sure to be left. "And no one else will." His voice was filled passion, desire, and power. I felt anger rise within me. How could he speak as if he owns me? He chuckled into my skin. The bastard. "Trust me, Jasper. You will be mine."

"We'll see." I retorted. He was gone before I could finish, but I'm sure he heard me, for I heard "oh, yes we will," as I walked away to my home. I have a stalker. Why am I not as phased as I should be? I shrugged and passed it off as nerves, even though they were nonexistent.

* * *

_*Tribute to the beautiful Amber!_

_**Tribute to my lovely sister-in-law!_

_***My brother actually helped me with this. I had orignally put "snooty passerbys' and this was his definition for such a phrase. Much better, yeah?_

_****Tribute to my brother! He actually said this to my sister-in-law. You see where I get it?_

_Thanks for reading! Please review. It would be greatly appreciated.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so this chapter isn't particularly long, but it isn't horrible short either. The need to get out a chapter just jumped at me and this is how it happened. I did just get back from my vacation in the mountains, and I wrote as much as possible which wasn't very much. I'm not sure when the next update will be, for I have school work to do before school officially starts (its what i get for taking AP classes), but hopefully it will be soon. I can't wait to have our stalker Edward fuck with Jasper some more. I think that's all I have to say. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Smeyer still owns. _

* * *

I was met with silence when I entered my home. My mom must have been "working" at the office. I decided to skip eating and instead change out of my chilling clothes. I walked into my room and shed off the jacket and dirty shirt. My pile of dirty clothes was surely growing. I eyed it for a moment before giving a 'Hmmph' and going to my dresser. I pulled on a simple tank top , then took off my pants and pulling out some sweats. However, before I could slip on said garment, I felt a cold breeze blow by me, raising bumps on my flesh. I was about to turn around but was too late. My body was pressed against my dresser, slamming the drawer shut. I let out a groan, pants falling to the floor.

"Don't you have anything better to do than creep up on teenagers?" I grit out through my teeth, thrashing under the hard body. I could feel the cold seeping from his skin and past my thin, meager clothing.

"Mmm, Jasper. Keep moving. I quite enjoy it," he purred into my ear. I stopped moving at once. He pouted, "you ruin my fun."

"You don't seem to have lost any of your entertainment." I pointed out icily while his fingers toyed with the waist band of my boxers.

"You don't seem to be having a horrible time either." He chuckled. Was he being serious? I'm pushed up against a piece of furniture in my bed room by my man-stalker who could probably rip me into bits with his nail, but is deciding to molest me instead. Yes, I am having a fucking _glorious_ time. "Don't kid yourself, Jasper. You know you enjoy being touched by me. Man or woman, I'm still gorgeous." Haughty bastard. But I couldn't agree or disagree, for I still had no idea what he looked like.

I was about to share that knowledge when he turned me around and I was face to face, well actually I had to look up a bit to see his face, with possibly the most beautiful person I had seen. In the pale light of the moon coming from my window I could see his pale skin seemingly carved from marble. Each feature was well defined on his face, giving him sharp features but not overly masculine. Bronze hair was in a perfect disarray around his face, a few strands falling over the eyes, now holding a darker sheen closer to topaz. My eyes went past his straight nose to his lips, which were a pale pink but stood out on his skin, formed in a crooked grin. I collected myself before speaking.

"Just because you're attractive doesn't mean I wish to be fondled by you. But, it doesn't take a genius to know that if you'd like, you could break me apart as easy as a child playing with legos." I rubbed my sore jaw to make a point.

"And you still don't show fear." I could hear slight amazement in his voice. "Well, you haven't since last night." The amazement was replaced by amusement, now.

"You try hiding fear when you see something as freaky as yellow eyes and sharp teeth in the shadows. I had every right to fear for my life." I don't think I can recall myself being so annoyed by a single person before.

"I annoy you, Jasper? What a shame. I was aiming for the opposite effect." Why was he acting so surprised and innocent? God damn this man.

"Yes you annoy me! And why do you act like you-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"-know what you're thinking?" He quirked an eyebrow up, his crooked grin even more persistent. "Maybe that's because I do."

"Of course you do. I wouldn't expect anything less than that." I could feel my eye twitching in irritation: I was cold and annoyed. I was cold from not only the open window and my state on undress; this man was not the warmest person on the planet. Suddenly, the breeze stopped and I looked to see the window was closed. I also had my sweat pants on. What the hell just happened?

"I closed your window and helped you get dressed." The man was now on the other side of my room, laying on my bed.

"Thanks, but I can usually get dressed on my own. And what are you doing over there?" I gestured to his position on my bed. He smirked and got off the bed, gracefully walking back over to me.

"You were cold and I wasn't helping. Did you miss my presence?" He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I do hate not being able to touch you." His voice was husky and less playful, his smirk now gone.

"Sorry, I don't feel the same." I placed my hands on his chest to try and move him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Your mind and body are telling me otherwise." Why hadn't I noticed it? My heart rate had picked up and my breathing was the slightest bit deeper. When had my annoyance turned into anxiousness? "About the time I did this." He brought me impossibly closer to him. I was now standing on my toes, my shoulders up around my ears, and my hands on his shoulders. I'm sure I was blushing at the intimate position. He said, "you are," and moved his face in closer to mine. I could feel the chill radiating from his lips. His intoxicating scent drugged my mind into a haze. His lips were barely a breadth from mine. My eyes might have slid shut; I wont be the judge of that. Just a little push and....

I was on the floor. What was I doing on the floor? "Bastard!" I yelled out to the open room.

"Jasper? Are you all right?" I snapped my head to face my door, wincing when it cracked sickeningly. My hand shot up to rub it. "What are you doing on the floor?" I wish I knew why. I really do.

"I'm fine, mom. I just tripped and fell is all." He will pay. You hear me? You will pay! Damn pale white, ice cold bastard who has nothing better to do than molest unwilling teenagers. What a creeper. Fuck! Why did I let him get that close? Damn him.

"Jasper? Are you sure you're all right? You're...mumblin' to yourself." What? I looked into the face of my mother. She looked worried and a bit shaken up. "Your face is red. And your eyes are glazed over. Do you have a fever?" Her hand touched my forehead. "You feel a little cool. Hmm. I'll make you some soup." She was about to get up. I grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"No. I'm fine. I really am. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll just lay down and I'll be fine. Thanks anyway." I rushed my words, probably not helping with getting her to leave me alone. But she relented. She kissed my forehead and left my room with a goodnight. Releasing a sigh and running a hand through my hair, I got up and walked to my bed. I plopped down under the blanket, let my head fall back onto the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. I paid no mind to what happened not even ten minutes ago. I tried to relax and forget about the topaz-eyed stalker who was watching me at this moment in time.

"That's not fair, Jasper." How good am I?

"What's not fair is you not letting me sleep. It would be nice to have some decent rest, you know." I had no idea where he was in the room, so I continued my assessment of the ceiling. He was quiet after that and I would have thought he was gone if not conscious telling me it wasn't going to be that easy. I closed my eyes and asked something I should have earlier:"what's your name?" He seemed like he was about to tell me, but quickly changed his answer.

"I'll tell you right before you are about to scream it out in pure ecstacy." My eyes snapped open. I shot up in my bed and looked around, but he was gone. From my room, anyways. I could still feel him watching me, but managed to fall asleep.

"Dream of me, Jasper."

***

Blond, curls fell over fair skin and purple eyelids, hiding the blue brilliance underneath. A slightly crooked nose led down to plump, pale lips and a chin with a cleft barely noticeable. A succulent neck pulsed with the flowing blood on broad shoulders that led down to toned arms and slender, but strong fingers. A sturdy chest hidden under thin fabric raised and fell with rhythmic breathing. Under the blanket, slender hips passed on to long legs with surprising muscle. All together, it was the most enticing scene I had ever witnessed.

I watched with greedy eyes, taking in every detail of this positively delicious looking teenage male. I licked my lips unconsciously, letting fantasies of possessing said male overtake me. I imagined the throbbing expanse of neck in my mouth, among other fleshy parts that could take its place. I imagined the fire under his skin that I wished to consume me, pull me in and take me whole. Or how I could devour that fire and consume it on my own. My mouth was drowned with the abundance of venom secreting from my glands. I had to get closer to him. And get closer to him was exactly what I did.

In no time at all I was in his room, on the bed above him. His head was thrown to the side as if he was in slight distress. I bent my head down to the base of his neck, taking advantage of his position, and breathing him in deep. My nose was pressed to his flesh as I trailed up the mouth watering column. When I reached his ear, my eyes fluttered open along with my jaw falling. I felt my teeth sharpen and more venom producing at the close proximity to a likely prey. A shaky breath fell from my lips. It took all my strength available to not sink my teeth into this perfect candidate for a meal.

I decided to torture myself a bit farther: if I was going to hell, I'd do it right. I let my tongue slip from my mouth and curl around the shell of his ear. I couldn't hold in my moan from his taste. Neither could he. I heard a groan come from the human below me. I smirked and bowed my head once again to his neck. My tongue was out and pressing to the skin. I could feel the blood flowing freely, the pace rising slightly from my actions. I could almost taste him. The sweet, honeyed flavor was like a fleeting caress to my tongue. I let my teeth barely graze his skin, but this gained a reaction. He started to pant and I couldn't help myself. I spurred him on further to achieve more heavenly sounds from that mouth. I moved to his collar bone and sucked, leaving a mark just hardly visible. His breathing deepened and his hand clenched in the sheets; it must have been a sensitive spot.

I looked into his mind, seeing he wasn't waking any time soon, and more interesting things. In his deep, dreaming state, he was experiencing great pleasure. It's a shame he wasn't aware of how literal it actually was. He was dreaming of some faceless being dominating him, taking him over, and doing with him as he pleases. The image clouded my vision. He looked so completely edible: fuckable. Dirty words were shared between the two, filling the air and turning this fallen angel on even more. If I could have him in that position, he would never leave.

I snapped out a bit and shook my head, trying to clear it. I mimicked what I dared to; sneaking my hand up his chest and rubbing the heated, bare flesh, tasting his neck and what little I could of the sweet elixir beneath it. He was now full on moaning under me. If I kept this up, he would soon awake from an orgasm and find me here. With a final bite to his collar bone, sending him over the edge, I was out of the bed and window. I heard him gasp and curse silently as he woke up and smirked to myself.

***

_My arms were tied to a headboard by what looked like my own shirt. I pulled at the offending garment. It proved futile. I ended my struggle and lay on the bed. The thought of my shirt tying my hand together brought on a new thought and I realized that I was bare to the world. My skin heated with a flush. That's when a door opened and a shadowed figure walked in. I could tell it was a man: the muscular frame said it all. I glared but received an all too familiar chuckle in response. Even if the face wasn't visible, I knew who it was. _

_"My, Jasper, don't you look..._heavenly_ like that?" He was hovering over me, his nose pressed firmly to my neck. His cold hands were all over my body, as if attempting to cool the flame inside of me down. I could feel something sharp against my neck and whimpered. I whimpered! I was never able to decipher if it was from pain or pleasure. He was now biting my collar bone, a weak spot that I always had. This time, I moaned. I could feel a growl resonate off his chest and into my body. "You look better than I could ever imagine. I could fuck you within an inch of your life right now." I shivered and swallowed before saying something I would never think of saying in my life._

_"Then fuck me. Fuck me good and fucking hard." It was all into oblivion after that. I know that I would have been fucked straight into nirvana after that, had I not awoken suddenly with damp pants. _

"Fuck!" This was longer a night than I could have expected.

* * *

_Edward POV! I tried it out to see if it would add to the supposed creepyness of this. Did it work? Please tell me yes or no. Reviews on whether EPOV is creepy!_


	3. Chapter 3

*creeps in sheepishly* heh heh. Hello! So…yah. I know Ive been gone for quite some time. I have been on a prolonged hiatus due to that fact that junior year in high school is pretty ass kicking. Ive been bombarded with work from school and I just started a job so Im juggling those as well as handling my parents' divorce that was equivalent to Nam. So, now Im taking the time to send out a public service announcement to all my adoring fans that I WILL be updating sometime next week. I will be out of school for the week and I work nights, giving me free time during the day to get my lazy ass into gear.

I have quite a bit down for _Tear You Apart_, but sadly, _Passion Fruit_ is lacking. Im trying my best to get back in it, and if anyone wants to offer some sort of muse, inspiration, of any sort, Im all ears, eyes, and any other anatomy needed. Hopefully, the coming out of _New Moon_ will get my ass in gear! Half naked Rob and Taylor…. Yuuuuuummmm.

I really hate not being able to update as much, my dad is enrolled in an online college and we only have one computer (hopefully that changes in 39 days). All my writings are in a folder that is breaking at the seams on loose leaf paper. And Im not the most organized person around. So this is my apology to all my lovely readers. Please hang on! There will be updates! If there isn't, please bash some sense into my skull. Thanks.

Also, Im in The Fandom Gives Back auction, if anyone is interested. Please visit my page for links, or go to www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/. The link to my thread is on my page. It's a great cause and I know tons of people on FF are in this, so please donate some time or money to the Alex's Lemonade Stand.

--sk


End file.
